Conventional trailers are arranged to provide an enclosable space in which goods can be loaded for carriage. The trailers are usually provided by substantially rectangular frames having one or more solid faces. Trailers are commonly mounted on a chassis comprising suitable running gear, to allow for connection of the trailer to a tractor unit for haulage purposes.
Various legal requirements are set for the dimensions and maximum capacity of such trailers.
Conventional loading procedures for trailers include the use of fork lift trucks operated with standard loading bays and dock levellers.
In order to maximise the capacity of a particular size trailer, it is known to lower the base of the trailer between the rear axle and the front hitch of the trailer. Such a modification generally allows additional tiers of goods to be loaded one above the other.
It is an aim of preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide apparatus to facilitate loading of a trailer.